Destiny
Destiny is an American tender engine that made her debut in North Shore Journeys. Bio (WIP) Pre-series: Destiny is an old friend of Austin, Tamika, and Moritz from when the quartet were in Middle School. She was an exchange student from the US; and the 4 of them became pretty close. However, by the time high school came along; Destiny had to return home. It was eventually revealed that Austin first met Destiny shortly after she was modified from British rails. Because of her modifcations, Destiny, at the time, did not have much experience pulling various trains. The Bald Controller then assigned Austin to show Destiny what to do. During which time, the two helped to repair an old branch line. However, during one such delivery, the troublesome trucks ended up pulling her onto the old tracks, which broke under the big engine's weight. Once she was back on the tracks, Austin reassured her that her mistakes were a natural part of learning. At some other points in her life, she once dated a couple guys, and tried but failed to get a saddle-tank engine named Twyla to listen to her crew. Series Proper: At some point after graduation, Destiny decided to travel and see the world. On point, she made it to North Shore when her brakes stopped working properly and had to get them fixed. Marilyn installed brand new brakes, however by the time repairs were done, it was already dark out so Marilyn agreed to let her spend the night. That same night, Austin was delivering some new engine parts; and the two old friends were reunited, just in time since the Dark Signers were starting to cause trouble. Once they were defeated, Destiny thought the gang didn't need her help anymore, but Austin quickly told her otherwise, and has stuck around. Persona Destiny has been known to have a heart as big as her engine mode, and is always looking to help a friend out. However, she is a little sensitive about her size; and would sometimes get her annoyed if folks referred to her as a whale. Livery Destiny is painted emerald green with white lining. Basis Destiny is based on a Virginia AE 2-10-10-2 steam locomotive; modified for british rails with loose couplers and buffers on the tender, in a manner similar to Sam. Only 10 members of this class were ever constructed. Relationships Family: So far, the only two known members of Destiny's family are a sister (currently unseen or if she is older or younger than Destiny) and her father, Richard, who once called her on North Shore via Skype. Friends: As mentioned above, Destiny is very close friends with Austin and Tamika, having known them for years. And despite very few onscreen interactions, she also seems to get along with Johanna, mostly due to their history with Austin, him being the first enginoid on North Shore that they had met. Austin also seems to have a brother-sister relationship with Destiny, looking out for her when a situation seems too risky. Love-interests: Destiny has had quite her share of love interests in her life. However, due to her size and personality, a majority of these relationships don't last very long. Her first-known romance was with an unseen man/enginoid named Mike, but she broke up with him after he put intimate details of their love life on his blog. Out of concern for his friend, Austin tried to help Destiny move on; however, he also indirectly asked her out in the process. Once the date was over; they both ended up enjoying themselves and Destiny had joined Austin's harem. Trivia * Destiny is loosely based on the whale shark of the same name from Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory ** This is referenced further by the running gag of some folks calling her a whale. * Destiny is quite literally the biggest engine on The Bald Controller's fleet, dwarfing some of the bigger engines like Bailey, Pippa, and even Thundra. ** Coincidentally, Thundra's first words upon seeing Destiny were "And you guys thought my butt was big." * Like with Sam, Hank, Yong Bao, Vinnie, Shane, Connor and Caitlin; in real life; Destiny would naturally be too large for the British loading gauge. ** She once used this fact as an argument for her to be leaving once the Dark Signer situation was resolved. Gallery Category:Fanmade characters Category:Female characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers